bio210fandomcom-20200214-history
How to edit a wiki
There are two basic ways you can add to this site: by editing existing pages, or adding new pages Adding Pages On the left hand side of the screen, there is a menu box with various links to help you explore the wiki, At the bottom of this box there is a small picture of a pencil and in blue text the words "New Page". Clicking this will bring up a brand new blank slate for you to play with. It will ask what you want to title your page. This is what goes where "how to edit a wiki" is on this page. Text controls At the top of the text area is a bar of text controls. The "H2" button will create a section heading and horizontal bar, like you see the words "Adding Pages" above. H3 will create a subheading, such as the words "Text Controls" above this paragraph. Italic, Bold, Underline, and Strike-through are all rather self explanatory. The "Pre" button would be use if you wanted to put pre-formatted text onto the page. This is useful if youre typing something out in html or wiki code and didnt want the computer to read it as formatting instructions. The Indent buttons function similarly to the tab button, moving the starting position for that line of text Lists and Links With this section you can create bullet lists, numbered lists, and links to other pages. The bulleted and numbered lists are self explanatory, you click the button, and a bullet or number will appear on the left side of each line of text when you hit enter. To insert links to other pages you have two options, Internal or External. For internal, you insert the name of the page youre linking to, and it takes care of the rest for you, for example: Bio 210: Advanaced Laboratory Instrumentation. If you want the displayed link to be different text than the name of the page, you enter it in the "link text" box. For external links, you click the external tab of the pop up, enter the URL, and whatever you want the displayed link to be, for example: Google External links will always be denoted by the small arrow box. Insert This section lets you insert images, videos, or tables to the page. For inserting images, it will pop up a box asking you to upload your image. Click browse and click wherever the image is stored on your computer. Hit upload. It will then ask you how you want the picture to appear on the site. Thumbnail means it will place a small version of the picture, which when clicked will link to the full sized picture. You can also select if you want the picture to appear to the right or to the left of the text. Below is an example of a thumbnailed picture. You can also place a caption beneath the picture. The drop down list box of licenses is used if you are citing your sources and know what permissions you have to use the picture. If you know, great. If not, you can either cite the source of the picture at the bottom of the page, or leave it as is. As long as you dont profit form it in some way it wont cause trouble, but please try to give credit where its due. Insert: Video works in much the same way, asking you for a link to the video online (IE: youtube, etc). Below and to the right you see what the end product will look like. Once again you can decide if you want it on the left or the right, any caption youd like, and what the title of the video is. Please try to cite sources when available. Insert table works similarly to microsoft word. You input how many columns (vertical) and rows (horizontal) youd like, the size of each cell, etc. The insert: signature button is used if you are a logged-in member of the wikia site and have some pre-formatted way you like to cite yourself as the editor of a section of text. Wiki Templates These are various pre-formed versions of wiki pages you can use if you dont want to bother creating one from scratch. Play with them a bit to see how they work and whats available. Controls Here are the undo/redo buttons (very useful), as well as a toggle for wide screen (which removes the menu bar on the left when editing a page), and a button to show you what the page would look like if you were using wiki-code to edit the pages. Use this function only if you know what youre doing, as it can get a bit overwhelming otherwise. Editing a page Editing a page is exactly the same as adding a new page, except you skip the initial Page Title input. To edit an existing page, just hit the "Edit This Page" button on the yellow bar at the top of the page. All the controls are exactly the same as when adding a new page. Publishing When you are done creating or editing the page, scroll to the bottom of the work area. Here you can add a summary of what you just did (for example "this edit was to add a picture"). The two buttons are "Save Page" which publishes the page to the website, making it available to the rest of us, or "Preview" which will show you what the page will look like, so you can decide if youre happy with it before publishing. The "minor edit" box is used if all you did was fix a typo, something of that nature. All this does is make a note that the edit was minor The "watch this page" box is checked if you are registered and logged in to wikia. This will have the site email you any time your new page is edited. Help Lastly, please, do not be afraid of this website. Any one can edit the page, so there is zero harm if you screw up (theres a "revise to former version" button if things get really bad, more on that later). and If you are in a really desperate bind and dont know what to do, feel free to drop me an email at mastsh12(at)gmail.com and I will be happy to help you out.